When the Love Falls
by Rikka Ahrenn
Summary: In an accident of being mistaken for his brother, Hikaru is led to seriously consider whether or not he likes Haruhi. The twins' world is only large enough for two. If Haruhi enters with Hikaru's permission, what's to become of Kaoru? HikaxKao


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

**WARNING: **This is twincest. This is not yaoi, but it _is_ close. I didn't want to be seen as openly perverse in my first FanFic.

This is for my best friend. Originally meant as a tease/joke, it morphed into something quite more dear to my heart.

I hope you enjoy it.

Edit:  
First chapter of, so far, one. I know. I'm getting another idea out of my crammed head, and then I'll return to this one. I promise.

**When the Love Falls**

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Host Club of Ouran Academy. The ladies were being entertained by six guys- and one girl. Tamaki was the president- the king- of the Host Club, a sappy person whose words were honest and tears were true. Kyouya was known as the cool type (though the members of the Host Club knew him as the Shadow King), with his glasses that reflected the light (one could never see his eyes), always writing in his notebook or typing on his laptop. Honey, the loli-shota type and an adorable short and blonde senior, held his Bun-Bun as he sat atop Mori's shoulders. Mori was the stoic- quiet- type; matched with Honey, an air of cuteness was lent to Mori. The orange-haired and amber-eyed twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, held the position as the devilish types. Being loved by the twins seemed to be more than most girls could bear. Besides, their "brotherly love" acts- their forbidden love- was a sensation among the girls. And, of course, one could never forget the brown-haired brown-eyed Haruhi, deemed the natural type. Her story is fairly simple: she's poor, an excellent student, was granted a scholarship to Ouran Academy, found the Host Club and accidentally broke their $80,000 vase. She's dressing as a male member of the Host Club to repay her debt to them.

It was not long before the ladies said their goodbyes to the members and the Host Club closed for the evening. The guys and Haruhi gathered their bags and left. The twins went off in search of a washroom.

Hikaru hung back as Kaoru walked up to the men's washroom.

"Aren't you coming, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked his twin.

"Nah, I'm going to get some water; I'm parched. I'll wait for you," Hikaru finished with a smile. The beginning of Kaoru's frown became a grin.

Hikaru sighed, looking for a water fountain.

Two girls came by, chatting. One walked into the lady's room while the other waited outside. Recognizing Hikaru, the girl turned towards him.

"Ah! Kaoru!" the girl said, walking over to Hikaru.

Hikaru's slightly annoyed expression flickered to a polite one before the girl had a chance to notice.

"Hello, Yoshiko," Hikaru said with a hint of a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, really," she replied with a blush, though it gave her away. "Actually, there have been quite a few rumors about the Host Club. I suppose that one of them caught my attention…" she trailed off.

There were always rumors about the Host Club. Hikaru disguised his bored expression. "And it concerns me?"

"Your brother, actually." She blushed again. "And…another member of the Host Club."

Hikaru cocked his head to the side, slightly curious about what the girl had to say about him.

"Go on," he urged.

"W-well, some girls are wondering when Hikaru and Haruhi are going to be an item," she stammered.

Hikaru's eyes widened just the slightest bit. It wasn't what he was expecting. He threw on an indifferent demeanor before the girl could notice his surprise.

He threw off the surprise with a laugh. "That one's certainly new! I suppose that you, too, want to see my brother and Haruhi as an item," he finished with a mischievous grin, knowing she had incorrectly mistaken him for his brother and given him something interesting to seriously consider, though he didn't yet know the latter.

The girl blushed and nodded timidly before stammering a "goodbye" as her friend returned.

Alone for the moment, Hikaru mulled over the idea. Could he and Haruhi be together in that sense? Would she have any interest in him that way? But, most importantly, did he like Haruhi?

His thoughts were momentarily interrupted by the reappearance of Kaoru.

"Are you ready?" Kaoru asked.

"Mmhmm…" Hikaru trailed off, still debating in his mind.

Kaoru noticed Hikaru's odd behaviour, but didn't comment on it.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru only ever had each other. No one ever did truly understand them, that they were one in the same, yet different. Until Haruhi came. Their parents mistook one for the other often; no one could tell them apart. Until Haruhi came. She stepped into their world, which had never had more than two. It felt awfully crowded.

* * *

Ever since they were born, the twins had always slept in the same bed. Once, their mother had attempted to force them to give each other some personal space by separating them into two different rooms- and two different beds. It hadn't worked; the morning after, the twins were in Hikaru's room, curled up together on the bed. Shortly after, the twins each had a bed in the same room, though they only ever slept together in one bed or the other.

Hikaru sat on the edge of the bed, staring off out the window, not truly seeing anything. Kaoru, already abed, didn't bother him, knowing Hikaru would go to sleep when he was ready.

But Kaoru noticed that something had upset Hikaru's balance. Of course, it didn't take much to upset Hikaru's balance- it was tipsy to begin with- but Hikaru hadn't said anything to anyone, not even his brother.

Kaoru began to get anxious, almost afraid that what was bothering Hikaru would somehow hurt him, or the bond between the twins. He almost spoke, to ask Hikaru what was bugging him, but Hikaru moved from his perch at the edge of the bed and laid down. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief.

That relief didn't last long. Hikaru was still at the edge of the bed, though lying down, away from Kaoru.

Kaoru was surprised, to say the least. And it stung. Not once had Hikaru not spoken to him and not held him close as they went to sleep. What was wrong with Hikaru? Kaoru only knew of one thing that would make Hikaru seclude himself within his own mind. That one thing could cause many problems for both Hikaru and Kaoru.

* * *

Kaoru got little sleep; he spent most of the night tossing and turning. He wanted to talk to Hikaru, but he felt as though he ought to wait for the sun to confront the problem.

Hikaru spent the night in contemplation.

* * *


End file.
